nightmare
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Sebastian has other plans than letting Ciel sleep...


Nightmare

description- ciel wants sebastion to stay until he falls alseep, but sebastion has other plans than waiting...

Small note- this is my first black butler one so give me tips on what you think. i don't own BB -sighs sadly- wish I did though... well enjoy!

Chapter One:

Ciel gasps and opens his eyes, he jerks up into a sitting position and looks around. "Good, it was just a dream." He had dreamed it was two years ago, in the burning house,parents murdered, and then they took him. Ciel gives a small sigh and lays back down. "Having a nightmare master?" Ciel jerks back up and looks to where his raven haired bulter stood, watching him secretly for an hour now. He gave Ciel a smile. "Sebastian? Why are you here?" Sabastian slowy walks over and bows that smile still on his face. "I heard a noise and came to check on you." Ciel snorts and stares down at Sebastian. "Everythings fine."Ciel lays back down and turns away from sebastian; Sebastian turns to leave. "Wait, stay with me till I fall asleep, thats an order!" Sebastian turns back around with a smirk and the atmosphere suddenly changes, Ciel notices and glares at Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"As you wish master." Before ciel can react, Sebastian is on top of him tying his hand above his head with his tie. "WHAT?! Get OFF! What are you doing?! DAMNIT!" Ciel starts kicking and screaming and trying to untie himself, but Sebastian was a demon and was to strong to throw off. "Bocchan, I don't want you to fall asleep, so I'll keep you up, don't worry, we'll both get pleasure out of this. Sebastian bites his gloves off and lets them fall then with one hand starts caressing Ciel's face. "Sebastian i ord-" Ciel confused tried to repeat his order but no matter how many times hi opened his mouth the order would not come out. Sebastian looks down at the confused Ciel and laughs. "Cat got your tongue?" Ciel's eyes got wide when he relized Sebastian was using a curse to keep him from ordering sebastian around. "Sebastian! Stop this!" It didn't come out as an order but begging. "Why? We haven't even got started yet." With that Sebastain leans down and kisses Ciel on the lips making him gasps in surprise alowing Sebastian a chance to explore Ciel's mouth. This causes Ciel to moan. Ciel, relizing what he did, opens his eyes he didn't know he had closed and starts struggling again. Sebastian stops kissing him and looks down at Ciel licking his lips. "You taste delishes young master, I can't wait to taste the whole dish." Sebastian moves his hands to Ciel's night shirt and begins to unbutton them. Ciel blushing deeply, tears in his eyes, continues to struggle.

"Sebastian stop! Stop this!" Ignoring his master Sebastian leans down and starts licking the young master's nipple while rubbing the other. "Ah! Seba- AH! St- ah-op!" Now sucking and bitting Ciel's nipple, Sebastians hand travel down to Bocchan's growing erection, he grabs it and slowy starts moving his hand up and down. "AH! NO! Sebast- Ah! Plea- Ah, ah!" Ciel moans loudly as Sebastian moves faster and faster. "Bocchan, I wana taste you now." Sebastian moves down to Ciel's member and starts licking the head, causing Ciel to moan in pleasure. "Sebas-AH! -Tian! Stop! Eno-Oh! -ugh!" The protesting only makes Sebastian suck harder and move faster. "Ah! Seba- I'm going- AHH!" Ciel cums and Sebastian swallows all of it. He stops and looks at Ciel. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ciel is panting and turns away from Sebastion. Sebastian smirks and begins rubbing Ciel's member again. "Ah!" Ciel moans loadly. Still rubbing Ciel, Sebastian moves his hand to Ciel butt and inserts a finger.

"A-AH! Stop! That feels wierd!" Ciel is moaning loudly and tears are coming down his face. Sebastian keeps ignoring him and adds another finger, making Ciel arch his back and moan out in pain. "Ah! AH! Stop! It hurts!" Sebastian adds another finger. "AHH!"

"Ciel, try to relax, it will be more pleasure able for you." Sebastian takes out his fingers and unzips his pants. He grabs Ciel and flips him on his stomach, and positioned Ciel's butt with his member, that is fully erected. "Ciel, this will hurt a moment then you'll have pleasure." Sebastian, without hesitation thrust deeply and fast into his young master. "AHHHHH! ST-AH!-OP! AH! EN-AHH!-OUGH!" Ciel moans loudly with pain and pleasure, but hates that Sebastian can make him feel this way. Sebastian continues to grind into Ciel fast and deeply. "Young...master, your so tight and warm, feels amazing."

"AHH! Seba-Ah!-tian! Stop! I'm going to-AHHH!" Ciel cums, making his stomach and sheets sticky. Sebastian, at his limit, pushes deeply into Ciel and cums, causing Ciel to moan again and they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Sebastian reaches and laid his hand on Ciel's head. "Sebas-" Ciel falls asleep. Sebastian whispers something and leaves the room, looking back at Ciel with a sad expression.

One Hour Later-

Ciel wakes up and looks around, it was still dark. He sigh's and gets out of bed. "Sebastian!" Sebastian is there by Bocchan's side in a second. "Yes my lord?"

"Prepare the bath and get me some medicine, My whole body is aching for some reason." Sebastian smirks knowing his curse worked. "Yes young Master." Sebastian leaves the room to a confused Ciel. The Ciel who will never remember What Sebastian did...


End file.
